


just wait and see, your string of lights is still bright to me

by pearlselegancies



Category: Knight Squad (TV)
Genre: Dealing With Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, no one actually dies, ok so the major character death tag is bc of a dream arc has
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Even after the battle is over, and the adrenaline is gone, Arc finds himself unable to sleep at night. Maybe it's a side effect of growing up too soon when his village was burnt down and he lost everything, or when he thought his best friend was about to die so he gave up his chance for revenge for her - He isn't sure what it is.
Relationships: Arc & Ciara | The Princess (Knight Squad), Arc/Ciara | The Princess (Knight Squad)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	just wait and see, your string of lights is still bright to me

**Author's Note:**

> tw for talking about and showing symptoms of ptsd, character death (only in a dream though) and also nightmares as a result of it. oh and also arc has a potty mouth.

Even after the battle is over, and the adrenaline is gone, Arc finds himself unable to sleep at night. Maybe it's a side effect of growing up too soon when his village was burnt down and he lost everything, or when he thought his best friend was about to die so he gave up his chance of revenge for her - He isn't sure what it is.

The castle doctor refers to it as PTSD. Says that he's so traumatized by what's happened in the last two and a half years of his life that his body and his brain don't know what to do but freak out. Arc thinks it's just bullshit.

Ciara - god Ciara is none the wiser and it makes Arc feel even more guilty. She's about to have her fucking coronation in one fucking day and Arc's stupid brain won't shut off enough for him to sleep. He keeps seeing the same thing, his village burned to a crisp, and then the images switch to Ciara and Eliza fighting again like they did in the battle against Ryker, but this time, he isn't able to throw his spear to her, and she doesn't make it out.

He wakes up, her name a scream on his lips and the need to see her in his heart. He's not supposed to, some old outdated Astorian tradition that dictates that the ruler must not be seen before their coronation for two days, but _fuck_ , he needs to see her, to make sure her eyes aren't glassy and filled with unshed tears as she breathes her last breath.

So he does what he does best these days, and climbs her balcony before sneaking into her room. She's fast asleep, and he can hear her gentle snoring. It makes his heart slow down as he stands at the footboard of her bed.

He can see the top of her head, her curls thrown into a haphazard bun and he smiles for the first time in a while. That's the Ciara he knows and loves. She's okay. She's safe. He turns to leave, but before he can, he hears her shift in her bed and she's looking at him, concern written on her face.

"Arc?" He nods and she relaxes slightly before taking in the furrow in his brow, the way his fingers won't stop drumming on his upper thigh.

She gets out of bed, and he realizes with an embarrassingly slow speed that she's wearing one of his tunics. It's too big on her, so the neckline dips much lower on her than it does on him, and it practically reaches her knees because of their height difference but he can't bring himself to joke about it.

Not when she's looking at him so earnestly. Or when her fingers are so wrapped up in his shirt. ""You’re safe with me." She mumbles before wrapping her arms around him, and he almost lets out a sob right then and there. He pulls her closer, and takes in her rose water scent.

They stand there for Merlin knows how long before she pulls away slightly, her hands moving from his chest to cupping his cheeks. "You can let go. Breathe Arc. Breathe." And he does, slowly and then again, following her breaths.

Their eyes stay locked on each other, dark brown meeting green. After a while, he looks away and Ciara sighs. "I shouldn't be here." He mumbles and she shakes her head.

"I don't care. Let's go to bed. It'll cover for you in the morning. You can leave through the secret entrance. Right now, you need a hug, and I'm nervous about my coronation so we are going to cuddle okay?"

It shows how tired he is, or maybe he's just utterly ass over heels in love with her, but he nods mutely. "Okay."

It’s just what he needs. 


End file.
